


Этот безумный мир

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Сколько нужно бродить по свету, прежде чем встретишь знакомое лицо?





	Этот безумный мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mad World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745198) by [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack). 



> Примечание автора: 1) Сравнение пришло в голову уже давно, но записать решилась только недавно. Если Кишимото можно изображать Саске в виде эльфа, почему мне Мадару нельзя? Про сам кроссовер: если вы пришли из Наруто-фендома и не читали «Сильмариллион», вам не сюда, отсылки к Сильму в тексте не объясняются. Если вы фанат Толкиена, то имейте в виду, что я просто хотела провести параллели; 2) таймлайн: Вторая Эпоха, клановая междоусобица до создания Конохи

Поскольку Маглор никогда не рассчитывал, что увидит хоть кого-то из своей семьи, знакомое лицо, глянувшее на него однажды вечером, стало для него полнейшей неожиданностью. У него ушло несколько минут на осознание того, что на самом деле он стоит вовсе не перед отцом – просто перед кем-то, кто невероятно на него похож.  
«Как такое возможно? – неустанно крутилось у Маглора в голове. – Он же мертв. Они все мертвы, и ни у кого из нас не осталось детей».  
К несчастью, потомки Элроса в данном случае не считались, а Келебримбор так и не женился. Не захотел приводить детей в мир, где им суждено никогда не встретить своих прямых родичей.  
– Кто ты? – требовательно спросил Маглор. Ему необходимо было знать! Он знал, что не найдет себе места, пока не узнает имя незнакомца, обладающего внешностью его отца.  
– Мадара из клана Учиха, – ответил тот так, словно это подразумевалось само собой.  
Возможно, так оно и было – для людей, живших в этом уголке мира. Маглор сделал шаг вперед почти неосознанно. Несмотря на прозвучавшее незнакомое имя, он продолжал пожирать глазами встреченного мужчину. Черты того настолько походили на его собственные, что Маглор не мог изгнать из головы мысль, что нашел потерянного родственника. Пусть даже и так, но это не объясняло характерное поведение…  
– Да сядь ты уже! – буркнул Мадара и указал на разведенный им костер. – Может, мы живем в мрачные времена, но только ради развлечения я не убиваю. Особенно если передо мной никакой не шиноби. Так что тебе нечего меня бояться.  
Маглор повиновался. Часть его посмеялась над мыслью, что этот ребенок может его ранить, но он сдержался. Дерзкая речь и неприкрытое нахальство – все напомнило ему о прежних деньках. Только что произнесенные слова, казалось, вылетели прямо из уст Карантира.  
Феанорион вздрогнул, заметив на лице незнакомца улыбку, которую видел когда-то лишь у Куруфина. Самоуверенность и высокомерие, выраженное в усмешке и приподнятой брови.  
«Это какой-то бред, – подумал Маглор. – Я наконец-то сошел с ума».  
Вот только глаза незнакомца убеждали Маглора, что все не так просто. Начиная с того, что они не отражали пламени, пусть тот и сидел совсем близко от костра. Вместо этого темные радужки, казалось, поглощали свет, время от времени вспыхивая кровавым.  
Проведя несколько минут в благоразумном молчании, Маглор сумел преодолеть первоначальный шок. Незнакомец по-прежнему не вписывался ни в какие рамки, но, по крайней мере, Маглор больше не верил, что нашел перевоплощение кого-то из давно потерянной семьи. Черты лица были слишком расплывчатыми, но определенная связь явно наблюдалась, отрицать это было невозможно.  
– Раз уж ты так долго на меня пялишься, думаю, с твоей стороны было бы вежливо объяснить, почему, – сказал Мадара и откинул густые черные волосы с лица.  
  
Странник явно был не из местных. Слишком высокий, слишком широкоплечий – и вообще никак не отреагировал, когда Мадара в открытую назвал ему клановое имя. Разумеется, он мог принадлежать и к другому клану, жившему где-то вдали или просто слишком маленькому, чтобы участвовать в войне, но Мадара обычно неплохо разбирался в людях – особенно когда дело касалось воинов на поле боя. Вот этот вот, например, прекрасно знал, что значит убивать, и выживал уже достаточно долго, чтобы приобрести затравленный взгляд – Мадара распознавал такое слишком хорошо, но странник не принадлежал ни к одному из кланов ниндзя.  
– Меня зовут Макалауре. Или Маглор, как теперь меня чаще называют, – сообщил странник. – Прошу прощения за пристальное изучение, но ваши черты напомнили мне о моей семье. Вы выглядите слишком знакомо.  
Мадара хмыкнул и попытался вспомнить, не терял ли клан Учиха за последнее время какую-нибудь ветвь семейного древа. Однако не смог припомнить ни одного пропавшего Учиху за последние несколько десятилетий. Никого, кто мог бы выжить, обзавестись семьей и воспитать такого воина незамеченным. Макалауре, конечно, скрывал это, но признаки были налицо. Меч старый, но в отличном состоянии и прекрасного качества, и, разумеется, Макалауре умел им владеть. По крайней мере, расположил он оружие так, что мог выхватить его в любой момент.  
Не то чтобы Мадара собирался на него нападать. Это было бы весело, если он верно оценил силу и уровень мастерства, но лучше подождать до наступления утра.  
– У меня много родственников, – признал Мадара. – Но пусть клан и обширен, не могу припомнить, будто видел тебя раньше.  
– Твоя семья? – спросил Макалауре, и в его голосе прозвучала странная тоска. – Нет, я только что пришел в эти земли. Никогда на Восток раньше так далеко не забирался.  
– У тебя были весомые причины придти сюда? – поинтересовался Мадара.  
– Никаких, – было отвечено ему, – я ушел из западных земель, холодных и полных воспоминаний, о которых я желал бы забыть. Мне стало интересно, что я найду, если отправлюсь в неизвестность. Смогу ли дойти до самого восточного края света.  
Мадара рассмеялся – частично для того, чтобы скрыть зависть. Он не мог позволить себе роскоши путешествовать просто так, без заданий и миссий. Как глава клана, он путешествовал больше всех, но никогда не забирался дальше пустынных равнин Суны.  
– По крайней мере, одной цели ты достиг, – сказал он с любопытством смотрящему на него Макалауре. – Хоть об этом и нечасто говорят, но эту часть мира не зря прозвали «страной восходящего солнца». Если ты пройдешь сосновый лес и немного дальше, то увидишь океан. Там ты найдешь то, что ищешь. Если, конечно, не возьмешь лодку, чтобы посетить необитаемые острова страны Огня – самые дальние восточные земли, что только бывают.  
Макалауре отчего-то улыбнулся.  
– Вы даже не представляете, как меня обрадовали эти слова. Я последую вашему совету, если не возражаете.  
  
Радость Маглора было невозможно было описать словами. Долгое время он был обречен на скитания и безропотно сносил удары судьбы этого мира, но сегодня он узнал о границах, что можно было пересечь, и о пределах, что могли быть достигнуты. В былые времена пророчество Мандоса было ужасно – а теперь он достиг восточного края земли, где никто не признавал его имени. Возможно, он и лишился всего, что имел, но здесь Маглор также был свободен от ноши, что накладывало на него имя Феанориона.  
Загадка внешности Мадары осталась неразгаданной, но Маглор решил, что ответы могут подождать. Совпадение это или знак от Валар – ему было все равно. Даже если Маглор просто стал свидетелем знаменитого воскрешения после смерти, в которое верили люди.  
Важнее всего было то, что эта встреча облегчила старые раны его сердца, и теперь Маглор мог просто наслаждаться приятным вечером. Может, Мадара из клана Учиха и не был его возродившимся отцом – что бы Маглор ни думал всякий раз, когда видел его лицо, – но, тем не менее, собеседником он оказался неплохим. К тому же, вряд ли на долю одних суток могло выпасть еще больше шокирующих откровений, что заставили бы его сомневаться в собственном рассудке и реальности мира вокруг…  
  
(Маглор быстро передумал, когда поутру обнаружил, что Мадара в буквальном смысле слова плюется огнем. Он своими глазами видел, как одним мощным выдохом тот сжег сразу три дерева!)


End file.
